Episode 43
"Brian" is the 43rd episode of the Space Brothers Anime. Short Summary Hibito reminisces about Brian, who was his mentor and someone who looked out for him, Brian was always present whenever Hibito required any sort of help. The oxygen reserves on Hibito's suit soon runs out, putting Hibito through a lot of pain and in a state of loosing consciousness. Brian comes to Hibito's rescue in the form of Brian 03, the drone that produces oxygen, which was dispatched by NASA soon after learning about the accident. Long Summary Hibito recalls his days of training, where he couldn't figure out how to exactly work with Orion. After he failed multiple attempts, Brian stepped in to help him announcing that "the veteran Brian is here to help you". Brian was like a father, an elder brother, a friend who had been through it all, though the first impression Hibito had about him was that he was a joker. Within minutes Brian posts the error, an old and outdated manual was provided to Hibito and hence he was messing up since the switches had changed positions. Brian helps Hibito, instructing him what to do using his hands while talking on phone to someone else, Hibito has known only one other person who could multi-task so easily and that would be Mutta. After helping out Hibito, Brian leaves saying he won't come back again and next time Hibito will have to figure out what he's doing by himself, Hibito smiles at the fact that Brian says this every time he leaves but ends up coming to help him out the next day. Back to the present, Hibito lifts up the figure and notices a picture on the back, the picture displayed young Brian and his brother Eddie standing next to each other with their astronaut figures in hand. Brian had left the figure there, because he had hoped that someday both brothers would stand on the moon together. Remembering a promise of their own, Hibito apologizes to Mutta as they would never be able to fulfill their dream now that Hibito was about to die. Meanwhile, NASA and JAXA know that Hibito has only 3 more minutes of oxygen left. One of the JAXA employs is saddened by the fact that even though Mutta had guessed the location where Hibito would be heading right, NASA had not accepted the suggestion, if only they would have accepted it Hibito would be safe right now. Back on the moon, Hibito notices footprints and track marks, a proof that Brian himself had come to that spot and left the figure. Soon Hibito is left with enough Oxygen to only survive another minute, while everyone on Earth hope for the best Hibito starts walking back the direction he came and knows that it's about time and that he is going to die. He looks back at the figure and remembers what Brian used to usually say when he arrived to help Hibito, "Want the veteran, Brian Jay to help you out?", Hibito then thinks about how nice it would be actually having Brian there to help him out. Hibito falls on his knees, with his time running out soon he apologizes once again to Mutta. Buddy is disturbed by the fact that they still have quite a lot of ground to cover before reaching Hibito, Freddie asks him to stay calm and informs him that they are doing the best they can and there is nothing else they can do, he advises Buddy to focus on reaching their destination safely. Hibito having only seconds of oxygen left, starts gasping while Azuma from mission control tries desperately to get in contact with him. Hibito's oxygen reserves runs out, while Mutta still believes he is going to come back like nothing went wrong at all, unaware of the fact that his oxygen levels have completely depleted. After Hibito's oxygen reserves ran out, he went into a world of pain. Gasping, sweating and struggling Hibito was waiting for death. Just as he was about to lose complete consciousness, Brian came to his rescue in the form of Brian 03, the drone that produces oxygen, which was dispatched on Azuma's recommendation after NASA learnt of the accident. Hibito struggles to make it to Brian 03, but manages to get to it within time and starts the oxygen flow into his suit. Characters In Order Of Appearance *Nanba Hibito *Brian Jay *Nanba Mutta *Hoshika Tadashi *Buddy Waters *Freddie Saturn *Azuma Takio *Damien Kweller Category:Anime Category:Anime